Une petite ville où on trouve de tout
by jimiilolita
Summary: C'est sympa ces petites villes tranquilles qu'ils traversent avant d'aller au casse-pipe, y'a des auberges, des restos, des bordels, des véto mignons... bref, de quoi faire chauffer la carte de crédit ! OS-défi mélimélo "shopping"


Titre : Une petite ville où on trouve de tout  
Auteur : Loli  
Fandom : Saiyuki  
Genre : fanfiction  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Saiyuki est l'œuvre et la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura

NA : une énième fic de mélimélo (communauté LJ que je vous invite vivement à visiter_voir sur notre profile), réponse au défi "shopping".

**Une petite ville où l'on trouve de tout**

Toutes les villes sont pareilles à première vue, il y a toujours une auberge. Dans toutes les villes, il faut manger, boire et dormir. Les besoins vitaux étant assurés, il y a aussi des activités annexes. Pour preuve, dans le moindre bled qu'ils traversent, ils tombent immanquablement sur un improbable bouge poisseux : dans toutes les villes, il faut pouvoir se torcher convenablement. Dans un grand nombre de bourg, il y a aussi, un peu en retrait des habitations ou dans une rue mal éclairée, un petit bordel local. Où qu'on soit, il faut pouvoir baiser de temps en temps aussi.

Plus rarement, il y a un vrai restaurant, dans ce cas il faut une petit poignée de bourgeois qui peuvent se permettre de manger ailleurs que chez eux où à l'auberge bon marché. Y'a pas des bourgeois dans toutes les villes.

À part ça, il estimait qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Une auberge, un tripot, un bordel et un resto, avec ça, il réussissait à tenir ses turbulents compagnons de route ; chacun trouvant son compte et se répartissant dans le lieu qui lui paraissait le plus attractif.

Donc, forcément, quand on entend un « on va faire se promener », on ne se pose pas de questions sur leurs destinations respectives. Même quand ils ne rentrent pas de la journée ? Si quand même, en fin d'après-midi, on commence à en avoir ras la tonsure de fumer des clopes tout seul avec une tasse de thé en contemplant un mur gris de chambre d'auberge bon marché. Et on commence à se dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? ». On réfléchit un peu (c'est vrai quoi, on est censé être le moins con des quatre) et on se dit « faut pas toute une journée pour glaner quelques infos dans un bar louche » (surtout quand on a de quoi les monnayer), « faut pas non plus six heure pour tirer son coup » (même quand on a été privé longtemps), « faut pas tout ce temps pour visiter tous les marchands de bouffe ambulants » (bon, ça peut-être que si).

Alors, comme on est quand même le chef, mine de rien, et qu'on aime pas être laissé en plan (surtout qu'on n'a pas la voiture), et on décide de se bouger le cul pour rassembler le troupeau... pardon, la troupe.

Ils sont chiants aussi les autres avec leurs besoins de biens superflus. Dans une auberge bon marché avec repas compris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont besoin d'aller faire les courses, on a besoin de rien : y'a des clopes et des vivres.

_Nan mais ils se foutent de ma gueule._

* * *

Première étape : le plus facile à trouver, suivre l'odeur de bouffe. Coup de bol ! Un vendeur de beignets à trente mètres de l'auberge. Pas de doute, cette odeur de pâte à beignet bien cuite, de pommes chaudes, de suce roux caramélisé... et... c'est vrai que dans le fond.... ça donne faim ces saloperies.

Le marchand est tout sourire. Faut dire qu'un moine, ça inspire la confiance, même à tort.

"Vous n'avez pas vu un gosse, bruyant, goinfre, avec des cheveux longs et une couronne bizarre sur la tête.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est parti sans payer.

- Ah. Et il est parti par où ?

- Payez ce qu'il me doit et je vous l'indiquerais."

Un rictus déforme le beau visage du blondinet. Enfin une occasion de se défouler, c'est que, une journée de contemplation de mur gris, ça vous met la plus zen des bonzes sur les nerfs.

Quelques bastos plus tard, le marchant ambulant livre gentiment l'information demandée et offre généreusement la nourriture consommée.

Suivant toujours la trace de ce crétin de macaque et pestant contre son appétit gargantuesque, Sanzo ne remarque pas les murmures qui le suivent tout le long de la rue principale. Les murmures mécontents et indignés des commerçants enflent au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle que « ce moine là, oui, celui avec un cul de... bref, hé bien il est avec le gamin qui a bouffé partout sans payer » se répand telle une traînée de poudre.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes de recherches, le moine sent un curieux frisson dans la nuque. Suivi, ha bon, on m'a suivi ?

Ben oui. Une bonne vingtaine de commerçants, boulangers, marchands de pâtes et de soupe, confiseurs et autre vendeurs de kebab (on sait jamais) se presse dans son dos, réclamant à cors et à cris le payement de leurs stocks disparus dans l'estomac du primate. Il se retourne, stoïque comme un bouddhiste et estime le nombre de balles qui lui reste par rapport au nombre des commerçants mécontents.

"Oui ?"

* * *

Deuxième étape : se calmer. Inspirer très profondément, expirer doucement. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Encore heureux qu'il lui restait un peu de liquide sur lui, tous les commerçants n'acceptant pas les cartes de crédit. Pour échapper à tous les autres (car il y en a forcément d'autres), il vaut mieux se réfugier dans une rue parallèle, certes, moins bien famée, mais bien plus éloignée des boutiques de bouffe.

Et pour cause, on y trouve que des tripots et des bordels. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bordel.... quelle est donc cette silhouette bien connue qui se profile au balcon d'un de ces établissements de communion cosmique ?

"Hey ! Bonze pourri ? T'as pas honte de traîner dans les quartiers de plaisir ?" Lance un cafard à tignasse rouge du haut du balcon, et ce, complètement nu, une fille dans les bras, complètement nue elle aussi.

Heureusement pour lui, Gojyo a bon cœur. Parce que sinon, le bonze en colère et appauvri serait monté et l'aurait traîné dehors _manu militari_. Mais comme il a bon cœur, il n'a pas besoin qu'on vienne le chercher, il descend seul, sous les sanglots déçus des filles de joie et sous le sourire satisfait de la mère maquerelle.

"Ça fait plaisir de voir un si bon client comme vous.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi (et pour cause), votre maison est un modèle du genre, fait le yokai, gentleman sous l'œil furieux du moine (qui est entré dans la maison close pour l'en faire sortir plus vite).

- Et pour le règlement ?

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, la patronne croise les bras en attendant. Gojyo la rassure très vite, avec une moue enjoleuse.

- Vous prenez les cartes de crédit ?"

"Tu comprends, si je n'avais pas pu payer, j'aurais dû la rembourser en vendant mon corps, expliquait-il au moine en chemin, et ça aurait considérablement ralenti notre voyage.

- On t'aurait laissé là.

- Heureusement que je t'ai chourré la carte alors."

* * *

Troisième étape : infiltrer le milieu

Au gré des pérégrinations dans la ville, on finit par trouver le genre d'endroit où Hakkai pourrait traîner. « Dis-moi qui tu es, je te dirais qui tu hantes ». Hakkai était une mère poule. Logiquement, après s'être rempli les poches de sous et d'informations dans des bouges louches, l'ex-instituteur partait au ravitaillement. Donc, direction l'unique épicerie du coin et interrogatoire de la patronne.

Oui, bien sûr, elle avait vu un beau jeune homme souriant avec un dragon sur l'épaule. Oui, ce monsieur avait fait des courses, oui, il avait payé, pensez donc, un jeune homme si comme il faut. Ce qu'il avait acheté ? Des conserves, des fruits, du thé, que de bonnes choses, ce gendre idéal devait tenir sa maison sainement. Par où il était parti ? Hé bien... il avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas un vétérinaire dans le coin.

Après une œillade coquine de Gojyo et un remerciement sommaire de Sanzo, la patronne leur montre une rue, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin à droite où résidait le véto en question.

Dans une petite salle d'opération, deux hommes jouaient aux cartes, deux verres de vin posés sur la table, à côté des mises. Sur un coussin pas très loin, un petit dragon dormait paisiblement, un pansement sur le ventre. L'homme en blouse blanche et son client jouaient tout en devisant joyeusement, vidant bouteille après bouteille, comme deux larrons en foire. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tout pour s'entendre : bien élevés, cultivés, bon joueurs... que demander d'autre ? Ha oui. Il faut aussi préciser que Hakkai attendait que Jeep se réveille après la légère opération sous anesthésie qu'il avait fallu pour lui ôter des calculs rénaux (et oui, mêmes les dragons n'y coupent pas). Tout n'était que ambre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté... jusqu'à ce qu'une volée de coups contre la porte d'entrée ne viennent interrompre la partie.

"Messieurs ?

- Est-ce qu'on type mielleux et mignon est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Heuu...le jeune vétérinaire jette un coup d'œil dans la salle d'opération, oui, il est même toujours là."

Sanzo déboule dans la salle, un rictus crispé sur les lèvres, une petite veine saillante battant à sa tempe. Déchaîné, sa carte de crédit entre les dents, et des fumerolles de désespoir s'élevant au dessus de sa tête, il grogne un : « qu'est-ce qu'il faut payer encore ? ».

Surpris, Hakkai affiche un sourire charmant.

"À la base, rien, mais puisque tu proposes, tu pourrais prendre en charge les frais pour Jeep. Après tout, on voyage tous dedans."

Sous le rire goguenard de Gojyo qui vide un des verres sur la table, Sanzo en reste comme deux ronds de flanc. Hakkai finit son verre également, récupère la mise (qu'il avait gagnée, bien entendu), et attrape le dragon somnolant.

"Merci, docteur Yun. Au plaisir d'une prochaine rencontre.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance."

En balançant un regard meurtrier au véto, Gojyo sort en courant derrière son ami (c'était quoi ce « tout le plaisir était pour moi » ? Il est pas net ce docteur !), laissant Sanzo, seul avec sa carte bleue et la facture, preuve matérielle des tarifs prohibitifs pratiqués par les médecins vétérinaires.

* * *

Quatrième éta... quoi !? Quelle quatrième étape ? A ce stade là, on ne fait plus rien, plus une seule étape, on arrête les frais et on retourne à l'auberge, qui est, elle, bon marché. Là, on y retrouve le goinfre, le pervers et faux derche. Et on les engueule !

"Dites-donc vos sorties shopping, ça commence çà bien faire ! Et le jour où on nous coupe les vivres, vous vous démerdez !"

À bout de nerfs, on décharge ce qui reste dans le barillet du revolver sur les murs, sur le kappa stupide et ses cheveux filassses. Merde, plus de balles. On sort l'éventail pour tabasser en règle le macaque qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps car il vient de comprendre qu'on parle de réduire la quantité de bouffe disponible.

"Hey ! Et le pognon, vous croyez que ça se trouve sous les sabots des chevaux ?

- Non, dans ta carte de crédit, fait innocemment Goku, avant de se prendre un cendrier plein en pleine tête.

- Bah qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de casquer un peu, c'est pas ton fric. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : on n'est jamais trop généreux avec l'argent d'un autre, rajoute Gojyo en prenant une cigarette dans le paquet du moine.

- Quand même ! Gueule le bonze, en arrachant la clope volée du bec de l'affreux fripon fréquenteur de froufrous. Vous ne avez pas marre d'engraisser tous les marchants du pays ?

- C'est bon pour l'économie locale.

- M'en fous.

Sur ces mots, Sanzo recharge son flingue et ouvre la porte bruyamment.

- Tu vas où ?

- Acheter des clopes, c'est mon dernier paquet."

**Fin**


End file.
